Impossible Little Miracle
by Daddy's Little Projector
Summary: Post BD spoilers Bella was happy with her life with a wonderful husband and an amazing daughter. Her life as a vampire was simply perfect, until one day she gets too similar symptoms and discovers the impossble..What will she think? Author 1st timer -
1. 1 Vampires sick!

**AN: I am new at this fan fiction even though I've been reading it for over a year. I have decided to write down my fantasies if not word-by-word…I don't have a beta so mistakes may be present if you are interested to become him/her message me and I'll consider. Read, review, and enjoy :D….**

Full Summary:_ Bella was happy with her new life with a wonderful husband and an amazing daughter. Her life as a vampire was simply perfect until strange yet familiar symptoms come only to be the impossible…What will she think? Regular pairings, Post BD (spoilers)_

**Impossible Little Miracle **: _Chapter 1_

Today was just like any other day in Forks, a sky full of clouds and rain. But still I has out hunting with Edward while Nessie was at the big house with the rest of the family.

"Edward" I called out. He had run off somewhere, probably to find that mountain lion of his.

"Yes, love?" I gasped and turned when he, out of nowhere, appeared behind me. Suddenly I got this dizzy feeling in my head.

"Um…Well I just wanted to see if you had finished, I wanted to go ho-I feel dizzy…"

Then to add on what I had just said my stomach flipped and began to churn. My eyes widened as I felt myself getting sick. I spun and ran behind the nearest tree and all the blood that I had consumed spewed all across the grassed floor.

Edward was the right behind me holding my hair from my face while also rubbing soothing circle on the small of my back.

Lightheadedness filled my head along with confusion. I thought vampires couldn't become sick. I always knew something about me was wrong…

"Love, are you well?" Edward broke the silence with his soft velvet voice.

"No! how can I be well," I nearly shouted, "I thought vampires don't get sick?!"

"They don't," he whispered, confusion was swept across his expression, flinching at the volume my voice had risen to.

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout." Quickly I kissed him on the lips and added, "I'm scared."

So fast that I didn't realize, he swept me up into his arms. With a look on that clearly stated he was going to Carlisle, we headed back to the house.

…_Chapter 1 (end)_

**AN: Sorry if that is too short for you big readers, but I want to start of slow-not get ahead of myself. And so with this I would pleasantly enjoy reviews, ideas and advise I am open for anything.**

_**-Daddy's Little Projector {RCC}**_

_With each review comes a closer path into a new chapter. Motivation is a clear need for me.^-^_


	2. 2 Explanations

AN: Here is my next chapter…It is going to take a while for me to get used to recently update, but I try my best. So Read, Review and Enjoy…

_**ILM**__**Chapter 2:**_

"Edward would you please slow down. Your running doesn't help the nausea," I pleaded softly as my stomach continued to churned and my head felt like it was going to explode. But there was also a small voice in the back of my burning mind that told me that I've had the same experience as a _human._

"Of course," he replied apologies in his eyes, inwardly beating himself up for the action. I didn't bother chastise him, I knew for a fact that he was worried, his thought focused on his goal to find out what was wrong.

Minutes later we arrived at the house and immediately Edward called for Carlisle in the same volume of when we were speaking earlier, except his tone had a hint of desperateness to it. He didn't wait for a response, he just ran straight to his study forgetting my request for before.

In side of the study was Carlisle, sitting at his desk reading an unnaturally large book. He looked up at we entered and asked "What is the matter Edward?"

"I seriously don't know, but something is really wrong. Bella vomited while we were hunting…vampires can't get sick…how is the possible…why BELLA?!" Edward had set me on a spear chair in the room and had started erratically pacing around the room.

"Edward would you _please_ calm down. I'm fine," I pleaded. He stopped and came to my side. We both turned our gaze to Carlisle hoping to get the answer to our questions. But when I saw confusion in his eyes I didn't know what to think, Carlisle always seemed to have an explanation for something. All these thoughts were killing my head as it span and span.

Carlisle stood up and came to stand in front of us. Edward even reading his mind did nothing, the silence was making me almost go_ insane_ until Carlisle spoke up, "Bella in all the things I have read in the centuries of existing I have nothing to say to you that will work as an answer to the both of you." His face still held the confusion yet defeat of how he cannot help us. He continued on, with a sigh from Edward, "But I will try to do some tests that may help"

He pulled out an examining table from a closet and gestured me to get lay down upon it, in which I did so. He raised my shirt to probe at my stomach and when he pushed at the spot just under my bellybutton I couldn't hold the small 'ouch' that escaped from my mouth with the pain I felt.

"Tender," he mumbled, and turned to his black bag with a syringe.

"Why would you use that it if can't pierce our skin," Edward had stated before Carlisle had yet to do anything else.

"I wasn't going to use the needle to do it," was his reply as he gave me a quick glance to ask a permission. I nodded and Carlisle, with the tip if his fingernail, sliced a small opening through my skin and quickly insert the syringe. I gasped as I felt the needle and looked down to see my venom filling up the tube. I ripped my eyes from the sight remembering my irritation for needles and looked up to Edward, who had his eyebrow knitted together at what Carlisle was doing.

"Alright then," he said as the pulled out the needle tapping it to release any air bubbles, "I see what I can do with this when I'm at the hospital tomorrow. That's all, now you'll just have to wait" he put the syringe in a small case into his bag, ushering out.

Edward pulled me into his arms when we came into his old room. "Everything is going to be alright love," he promised me.

How I wish I could believe him, but how could I, when I felt as if my world was coming out of its orbit…

**AN: Hey sorry that chapter took so long and how it may seem short, but I have my CST's and it's a pain. I still have to get to updating and coming up with ideas…so help me out give me your advise along with your reviews. **

_**Daddy's Little Projector {RCC}**_

_Reviews are like flashing light bulbs above my head that signal an idea I must experiment with, be the electricity to make the light shine…*-*_


	3. 3 Waiting

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone…words can't explain the how sorry I am. My life has been so hectic in the past weeks; I was busy with the ending of my middle school years…I had gone through my first heartbreak…so much happened, there was so much craziness that everything just stopped almost like I had gone into a coma…I was numb. But anyway I hope you all can forgive me and enjoy the chapter.**

_**ILMChapter3: **_

Waiting was the last thing I had the sanity to do, yet here I am inside Edward's old room.

We were cuddled together on the gold comforted bed listening to the soft music that was playing in the background. Nothing was being said…

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward whisper into my ear.

"I honestly don't know Edward," I replied. "I just can't shake off this feeling. Its almost like its déjà vu, but I just can't figure out what it is and its scaring me," my voice trembled as I spoke.

He tightened his arms around me. "Don't fret, Carlisle is sure to come back with answers to fix all this, but for now just relax. Try not to think about it," he tried to soothe me, nut it just didn't work this time.

I heard the door of the bedroom open then close followed by a small voice saying, "Momma, is everything alright?"

I looked across the room where Renesmee stood by the door. She was only three, but what was really a shock, to those who know was that, was that she looked physically three but with a mental age of an adult. What would shock humans was her intelligence, it was so immense, but to us it was her growth, it had decreased into a human pace. In the beginning her growth rate was extremely rapid, so much that it worried us all, but when it reached to where it looked as if she was three it had stopped completely. We were all so frightened we did test after test after test until Renesmee threw her first tantrum was when we just stopped and let it go. It wasn't until her third birthday just six weeks ago it was where we knew she had begun to grow again. When she was eating her birthday cake she had complained that her gums were hurting her, and when we looked inside her mouth did we realize a molar was coming out. I never questioned the situation, I was just happy that my daughter could experience life, especially her child years, as normally as possible.

I focused my attention from my thought back to my awaiting daughter. I simply opened my arms as a gesture for her in which she complied and leapt straight into. Wrapping my arms around her and stroking her thick bronze curls, I whispered to her, "Everything is alright, baby." it felt like a lie, but it was what she needed to hear.

Edward rearranged our embrace so that we were laying down on the bad with Renesmee squeezed in between us. We stayed like this for the rest of the night; wrapped within each others arms in complete silence-with the expectance of our breathing and the steady beat of Renesmee's heart.

Time went to slow, with Carlisle working the night shift, I could only hope answer will reach me by morning…

**A/N: Remember to Read, Review, and Enjoy. I apologize again and promise you all more chapters** **more frequently.**

**Love- **_**Daddy's Little Projector {RCC}**_

_Reviews to me are like giving an elephant a peanut, something so small could have such an effect on something so large. And so lets fill up those peanut sacks! XD_


End file.
